Prelude
by Sonsu-yaoi-demon-fan
Summary: He has sinned, but Naruto wants him to stay, to keep his wings


I do not own, all characters and the story of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kiskimoto. The storyling of this story is mine though.

* * *

Prelude

He stood high above the city, his dull, blue eyes staring at the figures below him that walked the streets. A smile formed on his pale lips as a gust of wind blew past him, ruffling his golden blonde hair. He adjusted the jacket on his suit and looked to the shinning, full moon, its radiant light shimmering upon him, as if calling for his immortal being.

The streets began to empty, people hurrying for their homes as the last minutes to midnight began to tick away. He looked to the clock tower, awaiting the hands to move into place, and for the loud bells to signal the time.

He tilted his head back as the joyous sound finally rang out, echoing through the empty city. He opened his eyes, the blue replaced by a scarlet red as he let out a wicked laugh and wings as dark as the night sky itself released from his back, breaking the fabric of his clothing.

Feathers circled him as a red aura swarmed around him. He let out a sigh, almost of relief as he looked back to the streets below, seeing a lone figure walking the sidewalk, the shadows nearly covering it completely. He gave a small frown, for who would be foolish enough to walk these dangerous territories?

With a shrug, the blonde fell forward, his wings spreading as soon as his feet left the side of the building to catch and ride on the wind. He descended toward the figure, picking up the scent of a male, and of something else as well. He stopped, his feet hovering above the ground as he looked at the figure, and the figure turned to look back.

The moon caught his face, revealing that of a porcelain skin and black abyss eyes. His face was cruelly beautiful, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He was….relaxed? The blonde angel snarled and flew back as the man chuckled.

"What? Miss me?" he mused.

The blonde shook his head. "Not on you're life, Sasuke! You betrayed us; all of the angels want you dead for what you've done! Mating with a human? What the hell were you thinking?"

Sasuke merely chuckled again and leaned against the wall behind him. "Has it ever occurred to you Naruto, that I may be sick of immortal life? That maybe I want to live as a human with a normal lifespan instead of living an eternity?" he questioned with a serious tone.

Naruto's beautiful face fell in sadness and hurt. "So, I'm not enough anymore Sasuke? What happened to spending eternity together?"

Sasuke let slip a cruel laugh. "Sorry my love, but again, eternal life is not what I want." He took a step to the blonde angel. "And you don't have to want it either." He whispered, standing close enough that his cool breath brushed Naruto's whisker-scarred cheek.

The blonde hissed and flew back. "You can forget it Sasuke, I'm not living as a filthy human." His face then softened. "And you don't have to either." His voice merely a whisper as tears pricked his red eyes.

Sasuke shook his head. "The elders already know, my wings will be torn off and my eternal life will be stripped from me at midnight tomorrow."

"Unless you repent!" Naruto insisted, trying to convince him to come back.

Sasuke laughed. "No, I can't." he said. "Humans are not all bad," he said, looking to the night sky.

Naruto felt his chest tighten with hurt and betrayal. He couldn't let Sasuke do this. He just couldn't. With a sigh, he nodded, holding out his hand. "Then come with me Sasuke, for one last flight as friends and lovers." He pleaded.

The Uchiha smirked and nodded, spreading his pure white wings and looking to Naruto with amusement. He took his hand and began to fly into the air. Naruto followed as his lover's side, flying up, his wings beating once before he was off.

Tears continued to blur his vision, and it took everything he had to keep them hidden behind his bangs. The white feathers of Sasuke's wings fluttered off and into the night sky. His molting proved the fact of what he had done.

Naruto sighed as they reached their favorite island, the one that him and the white angel had first met on, first battled on, and first made love on. He cringed inside once they landed and Sasuke pulled him into his arms.

"Do not fear for me my black angel fox," he whispered into his ear, holding him by his waist. "I know that you'll forever watch over me."

Naruto smiled slightly and placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, pulling back and staring into his eyes. "I will my love." He said softly before leaning up slightly and placing his lips to Sasuke's feeling the Uchiha suddenly melt at this.

Tears slipped down the blonde's cheek as he pushed Sasuke to his knees, following, yet never breaking the kiss. Placing his hands to his chest, he pulled away from the kiss. "Close your eyes Sasuke, I have something I want to give to you." He whispered, trying once again to hide the river of tears.

The Uchiha nodded, brushing away the fox's tears before closing his eyes. Naruto stood silently and walked around Sasuke to his back, folding the white wings in then leaning over and placing his lips to Sasuke's neck. "This will be quick." He promised, placing a hand under Sasuke's chin and another on top of his head, his fingers feeling those raven locks.

So many times he had grabbed those, screaming in pure ecstasy every time Sasuke was in him. Naruto shivered slightly. "I love you Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

Sasuke opened his eyes, trying to move. "Naruto, love, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice quavering. Naruto smiled and twisted his hands, hearing a triumphant crack and a startled gasp as Sasuke struggled before falling limp, his black eyes dropping and falling dull.

Naruto slowly fell to his knees behind Sasuke, letting the Uchiha fall limp in his arms as he cradled his dead lover. He brushed his pale cheek, watching the white wings dissolve. He chuckled and kissed the Uchiha's already cold lips. "Now, you and I can be together." He whispered. "Forever." He said, now waiting for the morning when the elders would come for him, and kill him off as well for this sin.


End file.
